otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rude Awakening
Bridge - < Area Level: 1 > =< Indoors > The bridge is arranged to permit operation by a single person, but additional stations are available to delegate ship's functions if needed. A main operations console is situated underneath the forward window, with a single seat. On either side of the primary console are two secondary consoles, each with a universal design so that they can accept operations transferred to them from the primary console. Each is equipped with a single seat. Behind the forward section, the bridge is arranged to be comfortable for those who are not involved with flying the ship. A pair of comfortably padded couches line the walls, and the floor has a rectangular area that can raise up to provide a small table if needed. The aft hatchway is situated on the rear wall, between a pair of light fixtures that provide soft lighting for the sitting area. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The bridge is quiet and the lights have been dimmed a bit. Lex sits at the same console she's been using, datajack hooked up to an access panel. She's sifting through data, apparently, as it scrolls by on the screen at a fairly quick rate. Loken groans a little bit, that's the first sign of him waking up, moving his head just slightly, no speach or opening of the eyes yet. "Don't move too much," the Sivadian calls over, hastily stopping the data flow and disconnecting the datajack before going over to where Loken's lying. Lex crouches down beside him, just keeping watch for the moment, apparently. "What happened?" Erik asks, blinking his eyes open, "Gah," "You've got a bit of a concussion," Lex replies, frowning a bit. "You're lucky. It could've been much, much worse." She shifts her head back and forth a bit oddly -- trying to get a look at his eyes, perhaps. "Things went a bit... wonky." There's a pause there. "We ended up in the middle of the Kretonian War, actually." "The...the what?" Erik asks, blinking, "Did we get him back?" another groan, "Should get Lil to put better restraints on that chair," "Thats an goddamn understatment." grumbles Sirias, who appears from aft. Brushing a dishelved lock of hair out of her eyes before rubbing at her temple, not look too thrilled, though that might be from the bump growing on her head. "Leave it to Sam to poke at things better left alone." Alexandra shakes her head. "No. We jumped the tracks, so to speak," she explains. "Tharsis is using the data that was collected so he can try to keep himself in the right timestream next time we try that." She nods a bit then. "Perhaps. You were fine till we took a hit from a Kretonian fighter. Tharsis baited it into hitting Earth's atmosphere, then got us the bloody hell out of there." She looks up toward Sirias, blinking. "Did you want me to take a look at that?" "I...don't remember much," Erik replies, blinking a bit at Sirias, "The Commander is doing his job...we just need to get him back," "Shit, you assume I'm talking bad about him." Sirias grumps, tugging at the collar of her perhaps dusty looking uniform. She shakes her head. "I've had worse, I just don't like being woken up out of dead sleep. Last thing I knew we were sitting outside the Nexus. I go to get twenty winks in and next I know I'm fucking getting tossed from my bunk and apparently he's missing. Do we know what went wrong?" "A localized chroniton field formed on the bridge while Tharsis was experimenting with the shields," Lex replies, looking over to Sirias. "This was yesterday evening. The Commander is the only thing that was taken. Tharsis has located the timestream he's in, but getting there is proving difficult." A nod goes to Loken. "You took a nasty knock on the head, so I'm not surprised." "Can I sit up, or do I have to stay here?" Erik asks Lex, but doesn't move yet and closes his eyes again, "Let her check it out, we want people functioning," another groan, "I think I'm going to stay here," he amends his question to Lex. "I'm functioning just fine." Sirias repeats, moving for the nearest console to get herself caught up on current events, muttering something about military contracts as her eyes scan over the readouts that she begins to read over. Alexandra doesn't seem inclined to pursue the subject of an exam, but she does look over at Sirias. "Watch out for the one two screens down -- I've got it set up to stream very quickly. The one you're at ought to be alright, though." She looks down at Loken, frowning again just a bit, and activates a scanner on her cybernetic arm, passing it across close to his forehead. "Sorry I didn't move you to the medbay. I didn't want to bother anyone, and I figured this way I could keep working -and- keep an eye on you, anyway." Loken nods just slightly, which does get a wince out of him, "Take a look at her after you're done with me," he tells Lex, otherwise just remaining where he is. Sirias exhales a snort, accompanied by a frown. "Huh, space dragons. I miss all the fun shit." she muses drly, picking out that steadfast battered old cigarette case of hers. "This is all quite cute. Hardly expect any less from Sam however. So," she swivels around in her chair. "We reduced to waiting on Tharsis to figure out where and when we go?" "The calculations take time," Lex replies, shrugging. "Lots of time. They're extremely complex. I've been helping out where I can, but I'm a doctor, not a physicist. Luckily for us, Tharsis -is- one." She gives a slight smile. "Admittedly, it's not as if this place behaves within the normal parameters of the universe as we know it, but still -- it's a guideline." A brow is raised. "I do hope you don't intend to smoke in here. This ship -is- a living thing, you know, as are the rest of us on board." Loken may not see the case, but he waves a hand towards Lex's voice, "No smoking on the ship. At least not while I'm in charge," he states, keeping his eyes closed. "He and I go way back to when he first arrived. It was one of first questions I asked when we first met. He said it never bothered him." Sirias notes airly. "Infact, I beleive his exact wording was, 'thats what I have filters for'." She pauses to look at Loken, pauses again, and snaps the case shut...loudly. "Fine, then you'll just have to excuse my bitchyness then." Alexandra blinks. "Interesting. Still, right now, it might be best not to put stress on any more of his systems than we need to. That rift is generating some -interesting- things at random intervals." She shrugs. "I could get you a nicotine patch, if you need it?" Alomst as if on cue, an indicator lights up, and an alarm goes off, though not the main klaxon. It's just a pleasant sort of beeping sound. The front viewscreen lights up, auto-zooming on a rectangular crate with stencilled lettering on the side tumbling end over end. "Exactly, Lex," Erik replies, "We don't need Tharsis having anything more wracking his system than he already has, I don't care how small. And yes, if you need it use the patches to avoid not being entirely yourself, use them," he hasn't opened his eyes again, "You don't happen to have any mild painkillers that wont make me woozy, do you, Lex?" "Fine, fucking drop it already. I get it. Christ." Sirias retorts. Theres more pressing matters than a cancer stick, and the woman twirls around in her chair, beginning to bring up the scanner readout of the newly found crate. As the crate appears, Lex reaches up to connect her datajack to the nearest panel. Then, she nods at Loken. "I do. If you don't mind me asking first, though, where does it actually hurt? It might just be a good indicator of whether there's more injuries that need looked after." She glances back at the viewscreen, which is now zooming in even more on the crate. Her head tilts to the side. "...Huh." On the side of the wooden box is stencilled: TOP SECRET. ARMY INTEL 9906753. DO NOT OPEN! Erik doesn't look at the crate at all, just stays where he is, eyes closed, "Head, mostly. On the inside, bad headache," There's a bit of a sigh after that. "Well, isn't that a 'Buyer Beware' if I ever saw one." Sirias says with wry chuckle. "Army Intel, eh? Thats something you don't see everyday. Could be damn near anything." She starts tapping away in search of Tharsis's databanks. "Fruitless endevour, but you never know." Alexandra nods. "I'll compare its energy signature to the rest of the rift objects later, and see if I can narrow down a timeframe. That usually helps." She's speaking absently at best, most of her attention being on her cybernetic arm. A few buttons are punched, before she pushes up Loken's sleeve and presses her left index finger to the inside of his elbow. There's a faint hiss, and a bit of a pinprick, the wound left not even large enough for blood to bead up. "That ought to do it. I can't blame you for having a headache, you cracked yourself on the console pretty bloody hard." "I did?" Erik asks, blinking his eyes open at that, "Is the console alright?" he asks, doing his best to peer up at said console, "Thank you, by the way," "You're welcome," Lex replies, a grin offered. "That's -actually- my job, after all." She chuckles. "By the way, I took the liberty of doing your daily scans while you were out. Everything looks alright." She reaches up and pats the console then, nodding. "It's fine. Tharsis is quite sturdy when you get down to it. I was more worried about your head, frankly." Loken lets out another sigh, nodding slightly again as he closes his eyes, "Good," he replies, "Good," he repeats, perhaps just again or in reply to her. Alexandra frowns just a bit. "We should get you into a decent bed eventually," she comments. "Lying there on the deckplates can't be very comfortable. I just didn't want to try to lift you." She chuckles dryly. "I don't spend much time in the gym. I probably would've dropped you." "It's fine, for now," Erik replies, "Right now my head hurts more than anything...I'm not supposed to sleep for a certain amount of time now, right?" "Sleeping is fine," Lex comments. "You lost consciousness, though, so we need to keep a careful eye on you for a few days at the bare minimum. If you have -any- sort of strange symptoms -- headaches, dizziness, blurry vision, memory loss, nausea, confusion -- you need to have someone get me right away, and we'll do another scan." Loken nods, "Alright, I will," he replies, breathing in deeply, "I think the pain killer's starting to take effect," he says, cracking his eyes open again. Alexandra smiles. "Good," she replies, nodding. "Did you need help getting up? I'm assuming you want to sleep in your bunk instead of here on the floor." A shrug then. "If you'd -rather- stay on the floor, though, I won't argue with you." "Just give me a little, I can manage," Erik says, "I want a little bit more out of the pain killers before I try and move," he's looking around a bit now. "Fair enough," Lex replies, nodding. She stretches out a bit, and looks over at a nearby data screen before shaking her head. "No, no. If I get started, I'll never go to sleep." A faint chuckle is given at that. As an afterthought, she disconnects the datajack again. "Yes, get some sleep, we'll try this whole thing again tomorrow. Hope it works this time. And I hope I don't hit my head again," Erik says. Alexandra nods. "You first, though," she says, a pert little smile given. "I'm not leaving the acting commander on the floor while I go to sleep. It's against my oath, you see." She winks, and starts to get to her feet. "Right," Erik replies, moving to get to his feet, slowly, and he's a bit unsteady at that. "Careful," Lex says, getting an arm around Loken, attempting to steady him. She stumbles a bit too, though. "Not too fast, alright? It's not a race, so we can take our time." A grin then. "Just try not to hit your head again, or you'll likely have to be taken off of active duty." Loken nods, continuing on slowly, "I'll try not to," he replies. Alexandra keys open the hatchway, and grins. "I know, it's not like you did it on purpose in the first place. Still. Maybe we ought to get Lil to look at the restraints on the seat." A nod, and she leads Loken along, out the aft hatch. category: RiftWatch Category: OtherSpace: Millennium Logs